


Carry On Imagines

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, as you can see I was lazy with the relationships, baz has a tail kink fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: You get thrown into the World of Mages and get to interact with the characters.





	1. Imagine...

_Imagine playing football against Baz._

You popped the ball up onto your knee, bouncing it back and forth. Your American team had won many championships in the past year, and it had led you to this point. A game against Watford School of Magic. Their star player, a boy around your age, had been mentioned by your coach as a danger since he was a fantastic player.

At the moment, he was tying his shoelaces and tugging his hair back into an elastic. As usual, you sized up your competition quickly, trying to find any weaknesses. He seemed extensively focused- until a yell came right out of the crowd and his head jerked up.

You followed his gaze to a couple of boys who were obviously being over-dramatic about their cheering. The boy flashed a smile and waved up to them, then turned and joined his team on the field. You quickly did the same, running to the center of your team and taking your spot as the striker.

"Let's go," one of your teammates whispered. You nodded. It was time to play.

From the second the ball was released, the boy was practically anticipating your every move. You did fake him out a couple of times, but he was excellent at blocking your shots at the goal. He mainly guarded you, so the other players got a lot of shots in. You could see the Watford coach calling him out on it at timeouts.

A copper-haired boy in the stands would laugh every time you got a kick past your opponent, which made him grit his teeth and play harder.

By the end of the game, the score was tied and both teams were panting heavily, tired, and failing at both offense and defense. Fortunately, you got a lucky shot in past their goalie fifteen seconds before the buzzer rang. Unfortunately, your opponents stole the ball and scored just as the clock hit zero, evening out the score again.

Both coaches were calling for time-outs, and the teams ran back to the side of the pitch. You went to get a drink of water from the shared cooler, as did the boy from the other team. "You're playing well out there," he told you, chugging back a small glass.

"You too," you replied, taking small sips instead. "I think I've met my match on the pitch."

He grinned, exposing white teeth. "Agreed, though I'll never admit that to my team." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Baz Pitch."

You took it, saying your name in return. "Good luck in OT."

Baz nodded, any sign of a momentary truce gone from his face. "And you." He gave you hand a quick shake, tossed away his cup, and ran back to his team. You did the same, crouching in the center of the circle.

In the end, Watford's team won by two points. During the line of hand shaking and "good job"s, Baz slipped you a folded-up paper. When you sat down on your team bench and unfolded it, you found a transfer application and a note that said, "We could use another player like you on the team. Hope you'll consider it- and you could help me keep my roommate in line. Baz."

Whoever this roommate was, you couldn't wait to torment him. You took out a pen and started filling out the application. America was getting boring, anyway.

 

_Imaging sharing a room with Penelope._

The Mage had temporarily placed you with a couple of girls, including one named Penelope Bunce. She greeted you with open arms and thanked you profusely for diffusing the tension between her roommate and her roommate's girlfriend. "They were just getting so lovey-dovey," she scoffed as she helped you hang things in the closet.

You chuckled. "At least you don't have to deal with being Baz's teammate. He steals the ball and all the plays for himself."

Penelope laughed. "What did you expect? Simon's complained enough times already." She hung up your last shirt and shut the closet. "Now for the books."

You handed her the box filled with your textbooks from America and she began to shelve them. "Thanks for letting me say in your room, Penny," you said, lifting out a huge book with the word "Elocution" written on the front. 

"It's no problem," Penelope said. "You're a nice change from Trixie. She always has that pixie-"

You cut her off by laying a hand on her head. "Penny. I. Get. It."

She blushed. "Fine."

 

_Imagine sneaking into the boys' dorm._

Penelope dragged you through the halls, giggling excitedly. She stopped and knocked on what you assumed to be Simon's door. You had no idea how she'd done it, but you were inside Mummers House.

Simon opened the door and pulled the both of you inside. "Crowley, I hate Baz," he snapped, pulling out the two desk chairs.

"What's so bad about him?" you asked, flopping down into the chair and stretching out.

"You said it yourself, he's a rough teammate," Penelope pointed out.

"Who's a rough teammate?" Baz said, pushing open the door.

Simon glared at him. "Get lost, Baz."

Baz flopped down on his bed. "It's my room. I don't have to leave if I don't want to."

"Does the Anathema prevent me from knocking this guy's block off?" you hissed to Simon.

"No," Baz interrupted, "but getting kicked off the football team might."

You gritted your teeth and settled back into your chair. Baz had been nice at the football game, but the instant you became friends with Simon, it was like he was your worst enemy. You didn't like it at all.

"Can you at least be nice to Simon?" you asked politely.

Simon scoffed. "Baz? Nice to me? We've been enemies for seven years, I don't think so."

Was it your imagination, or did Baz stiffen at the word enemies? Almost like he...

Your eyes met his and he quickly looked away, face reddening slightly.

...has a crush on Simon?


	2. Imagine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...perfecting a mind reading spell and using it on Baz.  
> ...following Simon down to the Catacombs.  
> ...catching Baz in the act.

_...perfecting a mind reading spell and using it on Baz._

" **Open your mind!** " you exclaimed, pointing your wand at the frog. It glared back at you, but you detected a faint "flies" coming from somewhere.

" **Open your mind!** " This time, the frog's glare became fiercer and you distinctly saw a picture of a lake with a lot of flies in your mind.

You grinned. "Awesome. Now, to find my first victim!"

It didn't take long to track down Baz and ask him if he'd be willing to be your test subject for your new spell. He agreed, almost too quickly. "As long as I can still attend class tomorrow," he said, "I'm fine with whatever."

He let you into Mummers House, pointing out that if the Mage caught you, you'd be sent back to America faster than you could say  **some like it hot**.

You just nodded. It seemed better to agree with someone that you were about to read the mind of.

Baz opened the door of his room, holding it so that you could duck under his arm. "I should turn you and Bunce in for sneaking in last week, but I don't want to lose a good football player," he told you. "Mum's the word until I catch one of you making out with him."

"As if," you muttered. "He's dating Agatha."

He flopped down into the chair and asked, "Is that the only thing keeping you back from pouncing on him?"

Instead of replying, you whipped out your wand and, with as much magic as you could muster, implored, " **Open your mind!** "

Instantly, you had to sit down on Baz's bed with the amount of memories that crashed into you.

_Fangs sinking into flesh._

_A handshake with someone hated._

_Facing away from a roommate._

_Too many feelings to count._

_Fifth year._

_Rats._

_Scones._

_Butter._

_Simon._

You gasped, surfacing back into reality. Baz was lying on the ground, yelling for you to "get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Slowly, you got off the bed and sat next to him on the floor. "You're a vampire," you whispered.

Baz sat up, clutching his head. "You weren't supposed to see that," he replied quietly. 

"And you're in love with Simon," you added.

Baz's hand shot out and grasped your wrist. "If you tell a soul what you saw," he hissed, "I will drain you of blood and burn your body."

You shook your head. "No, you wouldn't. Your memories told me so. You won't ever drain a human, and if you did, you could never forgive yourself."

He glared at you, but let go. "You have what you came for, obviously. Leave me alone."

Instead of getting up, you crawled closer to him and hugged him. "I won't tell anyone," you promised.

That was the straw that broke his back. Baz broke down into sobs, clutching at your shoulders. "He'll never love me back," he whispered. "He can't love a monster."

Despite everything you said to try and convince him otherwise, he remained steadfast in his opinion.

 

_...following Simon down to the catacombs._

"Where's he going?" you asked Penelope, pointing out the window at Simon. (Trixie was nowhere to be found.)

Penelope shrugged. "Catacombs, probably. Baz goes down there a lot, so Simon tries to expose him."

You slid off the windowsill and went for your cloak. "I'm following him."

"We already know, by the way," Penelope said, causing you to stop in your tracks. "I mean, it's a theory of Simon's, but we think that Baz is a vampire."

She went back to her bed and slipped under the covers. "You should just get some sleep."

You were already halfway out the door.

Night covered you as you ran to the White Chapel, darting to a dark doorway and down the stairs, padding softly. Simon was ahead of you, trying to cast a light spell as quietly as possible. The tip of his wand flickered, then went out. "Shit," he cursed.

You sighed. "Simon," you whispered, then held out your wand and said, " **Shine a light!** "

Simon turned around and saw your face, illuminated by the wand light. "You shouldn't be here," he hissed, running and grabbing your arm. He started to pull you back out of the Catacombs, but you planted your feet.

"I know, Simon," you said. "Let's go."

He groaned, rubbing his head. "Fine. But if I tell you to run, run."

You walked for hours, staying out of Baz's sight until he finally just left the Catacombs.

"Weird. He usually ditches me at some point and then I have to leave," Simon said, frowning.

"He must have wanted you to know that he was here," you said, blowing on your wand to extinguish the light. "I'm going to bed."

Simon nodded, yawning. "I should stop doing this," he muttered.

 

_...catching Baz in the act._

"If you've read his mind and know for sure," Penelope said, "you can blackmail him."

"What? No," you exclaimed, shaking your head. "Baz is my good friend. I wouldn't dare."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "You should at least go talk to him about it."

She wouldn't budge on the topic until you agreed to go to Mummers House. Finally, you gave up and headed over after classes, using your wand to spell open the door. " **Unlock the forbidden door!** " was the spell you and Penny had found.

You made your way up to Baz's room and were about to knock when you heard something from inside.

"Ba-" you started to say, but the door blasted open before you could finish.

"What do you want?" Baz hissed, hiding behind the door.

You gave him a confused look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, now leave me alone," he snapped. He tried to close the door on you, but you jammed your foot in between the door and the frame.

"Baz, is there something wrong?" you asked sincerely.

Baz turned red (you didn't know vampires could blush) and shook his head. "Nothing you don't already know about."

You glanced past him into the room, noting the crumpled uniform pants that were lying on the floor. "I thought you were a neat freak," you said, pointing to the pants. "Or are those Simon's?"

Baz shook his head before he could stop himself. "I mean- no. No. They're Snow's, yeah."

You crossed you arms and leaned against the door frame. "May I come in?"

"No!" Baz exclaimed, giving the door another hard shove. Your foot got a little crushed, but you gritted your teeth and bore it.

"Okay, then," you said. "Why?"

Baz glared at you. "Don't you dare-"

" **Open your mind!** "

To Baz's credit, he tried to fight it. He pushed back against your magic, but that didn't stop you finding the cause of his embarrassment.

When you came out of his mind, you gave him a smirk. "Next time, just say you were- what's the British term for it?" You snickered. "Remind me, Baz."

Baz glowered at you, waiting. You pushed past him, picked up the pants, laid them neatly on Baz's bed, then whirled back around. "Were you possibly wanking to thoughts of Simon Snow?"

He gritted his teeth. "Well, if you didn't believe me when I said I was in love with Snow, now you have proof." He stepped back to open the door.

You glanced away, laughing softly. "I won't tell. We're friends, and friends don't rat each other out."

Baz blinked. "We're friends?"

"I mean, if you want to be friends. I won't tell Simon," you promised, holding out your hand.

Baz hesitantly took your hand and gave it a shake. "See you on the football pitch," he said. "Sorry about..."

You chuckled. "Next time, put on your pants before you open the door. Football boxers are not the most flattering thing." You let go of his hand and strolled out.

"IT'S LAUNDRY DAY!" Baz screamed after you as you skipped down the stairs. Simon flinched as he rounded the corner.

"Laundry day?" he asked.

You laughed. "Don't even think about it, Snow."


	3. Imagine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...goat yoga.  
> ...finding Baz at his mother's grave.  
> ...holding Penny back from killing Baz.

_...goat yoga._

"Reach your arms way up into the sky!" Ebb exclaimed, stretching up into an upwards lunge. "Keep those knees bent!"

Simon let out a whimper, trying to keep steady while the goats ran around his legs. "How much longer?" he hissed.

"About five more minutes," you responded, also struggling to keep your balance. A goat put its front legs on your thigh, as if to comfort you.

"Arms down to your mat, step your front leg back, and go into downwards facing goat!"

"Isn't it downwards facing dog?" Simon gasped out, shaking slightly from the strain on his arms.

Ebb groaned. "Simon, don't argue with the shepherd."

You chuckled in spite of the pain in your legs, feeling a goat climb up onto your back.

"Flatten out, Y/n!" Ebb called. "Let it sit on you!"

To your credit, you tried your best. Your arms just couldn't hold you and the goat. You collapsed with the goat still on your back. Simon was nearing the same fate as a goat was crawling up. It started to nibble on the seat of his trousers and Simon screamed, falling straight to the ground.

You cracked up, pointing at the bite-shaped hole in Simon's pants. "Simon, you look absolutely ridiculous!"

He glared at you, still pinned to the ground by the goat. "Help me up!"

"Why should she? You look like a fucking twat, Snow!" you heard someone laugh out from behind you. You flipped over, pulling the goat into your lap as Baz doubled over from laughing so hard.

Ebb whistled, calling back all the goats except the one in your arms. "You can hang onto that one. Its name is Nico." A misty look came over her eyes and she quickly darted off, goats falling in line behind her.

Baz reached down to help you up, dusting off your Watford football shirt. "Goat yoga?"

You rolled your eyes, taking his hand and letting him pull you to your feet. "Yeah, Ebb said she'd pay me because the goats were agitated today. I brought Simon along for kicks.

Simon groaned, rubbing his rear end. "That hurt," he complained.

Baz snickered, starting for the door of the cottage. "Come on, you're missing practice. What should I tell Coach?"

You looked back at Simon, who was giving Baz a death glare. "Simon wanted to do goat yoga," you stated.

"NO I BLOODY WELL DIDN'T!" Simon screamed as you and Baz walked away.

 

_...finding Baz at his mother's grave._

"Simon's not out tonight," you said, staring out the window.

Penny shrugged. "Maybe he decided to actually get some sleep." She rolled over in bed and slowly fell asleep. Trixie was already snoring.

It was easy for you to sneak down to the Catacombs with both girls (and the rest of the dorm) asleep. You spotted a trail of blood leading off in one direction. A rat's tail lay next to it. You followed the trail, stopping every few minutes or so to listen for footsteps. A few rats crossed your path and you quickly killed them with an American spell, just in case you ran into Baz. After about half an hour, the footsteps changed to quiet sobs.

"Sounds like Baz," you muttered to yourself. "What's going on?"

You followed the small trail you had until you came upon a room lit with candles. Baz was kneeling at the far wall, clinging to a stone block. When you squinted, you realized that it wasn't just a block, it was a gravestone.

_Natasha Pitch._

You recognized the name from a book of previous headmasters of Watford. She had been the headmistress before the Mage. She'd died in a-

"Vampire attack," you said out loud.

Baz whirled around, fangs out and bared, but he relaxed when he saw you. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

You walked in slowly, crouching down next to him. "I came looking for Simon. He wasn't walking through the grounds so I thought he'd already come down here."

He nodded, turning back to the grave. There was silence for a few minutes before you said, "I read about the attack on Watford. The vampires killed your mother, didn't they?"

Baz shook his head. "Actually, they Turned her. She killed herself because she didn't want to live as a vampire. If she'd known I'd been Turned too, she would have killed me as well." He rested his forehead against the stone. "I feel like I'm disappointing her just by being alive."

You put your arm around his shoulders, squeezing him in a hug. "I know you feel that way, but she's got to be proud of what you've done for Watford. Hell, you kicked my ass in football. And the Veil is opening this coming year, so if she needs to tell you anything, she'll come for you."

Baz relaxed a little, his shoulders collapsing. "You think so?" he asked.

"I know so. I've got someone who might be coming for me too," you said.

A few more minutes passed, then Baz stood up. "Let's go back to the dorms. Bunce must be worried about you."

"Hang on," you said. You dug in your bag until you found the rats you'd killed on the way in. "The blood trail was small, and you look pale."

Baz took the rats gratefully, tearing into one without even asking you to turn away. He must have been starving. At around the third rat, he realized that you were still there and he stopped. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Please," you scoffed, waving him off. "I'm from America. I'm disturbed enough. Ask anyone."

 

_...holding Penny back from killing Baz._

"Let me at him!" Penelope screeched, drawing her wand.

Baz crossed his arms as you wrapped your arms around the smaller girl. "Come on, Bunce," he taunted. "All I said was that Snow will never amount to anything. What's got you so riled up?"

You gripped Penny's arms and hissed, "He's not worth a fight, Pen. Come on, it's tea time."

"Oh no!" Penny exclaimed. "I'm kicking his bloody ass first!"

"Down, girl!" you snapped back. "Calm down!"

Baz snickered. "Let her attack me, why don't you? It'll be a good distraction from your face, as you Americans would say."

You felt your face flush red. "Penny, don't bother."

Penny bothered. Mrs. Possilbelf had to pull the two apart and,  _as you Americans would say,_ yeet their wands away from them.

Baz struggled against the grasp of Dev and Niall, glaring you down. "And here I thought I could trust you," he spit. "Let's go," he told his cronies, and they marched away. 

You watched them leave as Simon walked up. "What did I miss?" he asked, taking a bite out of a scone.

"Nothing major," you and Penny said at the same time.


End file.
